Gia Alabaster
Magic Council |previous affiliation= Running Lion |partners=Maka Alejandro Cross |previous partners= Adonis Cesaire Mariah Carban Amanda Ura |occupation= Mage Rune Knight |previous occupation=S-Class Mage |team= |previous team= Duo of Darkness Maidens of Light |base of operations= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Abraham Froth (Foster Father) |magic= Take Over: Summoning Soul Darkness Magic Heavenly Body Magic Unison Raid |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment=Sword of Truth |debut= Orgins Ch.1 |image gallery= }} "She fights for the day to finally see her sanctuary." -[[User:Underachievee|'Underachievee']] Gia Alabaster (ジアアラバスター Jia Arabasutā), also known as the Keeper of Souls (魂の守護者 Tamashī no Gādian), is a Mage and and a Rune Knight. She was a former S-Class Mage of the defeated dark guild Running Lion at the age of only thirteen. She was adopted by Abraham Froth after her village was destroyed by his raid. She continues to evolve and make rights for her wrongs. She along with her partner Maka, and eventually Alejandro Cross, go on to become great Mages and eventually become popular. They are constantly sought after by fans but ironically Gia is never present where her fans believe she will be. Gia is always trying to not let her past define her and at one point tries to get rid of Abraham entirely, but she cannot do it because she knows he is the only one who gave her love when she was by herself. This much is evident when she finally sets free her True Form to avenge a seemingly dead Abraham. Even after Abraham had put her through a seemingly hellish childhood, she still cares about him and even tries to repay him by searching for his wife that had gone missing several years prior. Her quest is put on hold after she is sent a letter coming from the former Running Lion headquarters telling her she is needed there. Believing an enemy is staked out there, she flies there with the help of Maka. She arrives to discover to her horror that Running Lion had been reborn and furiously makes her way inside to destroy it. Gia is then halted by her former partner and best friend, Adonis Cesaire with news that he is reforming the guild for redemption and not as a dark guild. He requests she return to co-own it with him, but Gia is unable to commit herself to the place where she experienced so much misguidance and lies. Appearance When she was discovered, Gia was found by Abraham covered in filth and her own tears. Abraham took her in and cleaned her up, cleaning her dark mane, giving her a white camisole dress and brown sandals. She stopped wearing this attire when Running Lion is defeated by Miracle Fish and was taken in by the Magic Council not for a prison sentence, but for a chance to redeem herself. She begins her training to become a Rune Knight and starts wearing a dark jacket over a white collared shirt with a ribbon around the collar with white lining and a knight insignia on the chest with silver buttons along with a dark skirt to match. Her hair is a bit shorter now and she allows her bangs to fall nearly to the tops of her eyelids. Finally, she wears black thigh-high socks and brown loafers with heels. In The Last Stand, Gia is facing an extremely formidable foe on one of her missions. Unbeknownst to her, Abraham had heard of the enemy and followed her in order to protect her. Gia becomes extremely injured and is plagued by a Black Arts spell. Sheis about to be killed when Abraham appears from the shadows to shield her. He apologizes to her for every wrong he's done to her and confirms that his love for her was genuine, unlike the fake love he projected to gain followers and alliances. He then collapses temporarily and this causes Gia to release her True Form. Gia's True Form is also female like her. She has white hair, deep red eyes and sharp fangs. She also has white horns coming out of her head and razor sharp claws. Her appearance is completed with a white kimono. Gia's True Form is only revealed during situations where Gia herself is too emotionally shocked and overwhelmed with anger. This is where the Soul convinces her to share its power to get revenge on the one who upset her. After assisting in saving the land of Ishgar, she gains a heart shaped mark on her left cheek from learning a spell from Blakeley Quell. Blakely also gives her brand new clothing that entails of a white and black shirt, matching black pants with brown holsters and a pouch, black boots with yellow lining and a matching black and yellow lined half jacket with a collar. She even wears gold hoop earrings, but she takes them off from time to time. Gia is then called to return to the building of the seemingly disbanded Running Lion only to find that her childhood friend Adonis Cesaire has resurfaced and rebuilt it himself. He tells her that he is gathering the strongest mages to prepare for an evil far greater than anything he has known. He reassures her that he is not creating a place of darkness, rather a place of light. He then asks her to stay until the day comes, subtly hinting he cannot do it without her. Still reeling over discovering more about her parents, she declines and tells him when the day does come she will return and fight by his side. Even though she has no use for it, she takes Adonis' katana to remind him that she will return. Personality Gia used to be a frightening and vengeful child in Running Lion due to Abraham's constant need for her power to create a fearful image for his guild. She appreciated him for his love and constant care, but she also saw him as kind of sadistic and did everything he asked her to do so she wouldn't bring upon his wrath. She is kind to everyone she meets, including enemies. Gia has a strong bond with her foster father Abraham, but neglected him for many years after she discovers it was he who led the attack on her village that would kill her parents. The two do not communicate even though she is allowed to see him at anytime in prison and do not reconcile until after she transforms into her True Form to avenge him, showing that despite their past Gia does care for him. Gia's personality reverts to who she used to be before the raid and she resumes to being a happy go-lucky child. She was also required to study before becoming a Rune Knight and this made her highly intelligent. In fact, her IQ test score ranks her with an IQ of over 200. She is also very loyal and defensive of her friends, but gets shy on the topic of love. However, she is not oblivious to romantic advances made by others who find her desirable. Gia being a half demon, due to the sealing that gave her the ability to use Summoning Soul in the first place, she has one inside of her brain that consistently asks in dire situations to be brought out unlike the other souls. This demon is the one that comes forth when Gia goes into her True Form. Sometimes, it even tries to force itself out when she gets angry during a battle. This side is purely sadistic and does not care for anyone but itself, which is the total opposite of who Gia is. Gia struggled in her younger years to keep it under control, but finally succumbs to its power after Abraham nearly dies. At times Gia loses her patience with people, but this is a rare case. When she visits Miracle Fish to ask for a favor, she is challenged by Gigi Stratus out of jealousy. Gia snaps at her but accepts the battle to teach her a lesson and utterly devastates her. Gia tells her that everyone is destined to die one day and the fact that Gigi chooses to ridicule and abuse the privileges she has left in this life disgusts her. After this, Gigi swears to get revenge but after seeing Gia's power and force, she quickly changes her mind. Magic and Abilities [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Take_Over Take Over] ( 接収 Teiku Ōbā): Gia is a very skilled user of Take Over. In the past, her forms were used to terrify rival guilds into surrender. After the guild is defeated and she is taken in by Rune Knights, she realizes the true extent of her power and decides to use it to defeat dark guilds and other enemies so no one else would suffer the same fate she did. She is also able to control other demons due to the nature of her Take Over. In fact, due to the enormous amount of dark energy she naturally radiates, she was mistaken for an Etherious by Amanda Ura. * [http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning_Soul Summoning Soul] (魂を召喚する Tamashī o Shōkan Suru): Summoning Soul is a very powerful spell and is a special kind of Take Over that allows Gia to use her magic to create special markings on her face so she can summon forth any level demon form ranging from Level 1 to Level 8. Level 8 forms can only be brought under specific conditions, such as the caster suffering from a deep and emotional trauma or the caster's human base magic power has reached its full potential, and contain immense power. These forms completely transform her entire appearance causing her to grow either horns,wings,ears, masks and even tails. Her eyes take on a deep shade of red and the only thing that does not change is her hair color, but it does take on various styles due to transformations. Gia can actually take on over 1,000 demon forms but only few forms are shown. Each form lasts fifteen minutes. Gia cannot summon more than two forms per battle. The caster can only use the full capacity of the power within the form they take on, meaning however much power is within the form is how strong the caster will become. * Monstrous Strength: With the help of her forms, Gia is able to lift extremely heavy objects, throw them and is able to block punches from even the strongest of foes with either hands or legs. Gia is also able to throw punches strong enough to break objects, the ground itself and even crack bones. * Flight: '''Depending on the form, Gia is able to use her wings at her own will to give herself an aerial advantage. * '''Enhanced Endurance: 'Gia is able to last several minutes in combat without much fatigue. However, this may be due to her using strategy on what form to use in that specific time. Training with the Rune Knights has also increased her stamina. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Gia is able to move at fast speeds and even noticeably faster in mid air. * 'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant ': Thanks to her training with the Rune Knights, Gia is able to hold her own within and without taking over a soul. She uses her tiny stature to evade punches and deliver even stronger punches and kicks back. Her colleagues in the knight division call her strength "ridiculous for someone her age". On one occasion, she was challenged to a sparring match by a cocky knight in training. He was reported to have two broken ribs from a direct punch to the chest. * 'True Form '(真のフォーム Shin no Fōmu): Gia's True Form comes from the soul of a demon who refuses to crossover to the summoning dimension where Gia's other accessible souls are. She believes she has a power far greater than the others and wants a chance to use it, so she resides in Gia's mind so she can be accessed at anytime. However, something like this happening is extremely rare so this form can only be accessible by Gia herself and not any other Take Over users. This form can only be accessed when Gia becomes so emotionally overwhelmed that the spirit inside her is able to take over. This side of Gia is extremely violent and can only be de-summoned when she calms down. True Form ''cannot be summon at Gia's own whim, it can only be accessed when she is in extreme levels of distress. 'Unison Raid '(合体魔法 Yunizon Reido): ''With either Abraham, Mariah or anyone who can use something related to Darkness Magic Gia can preform a unison raid with. 'Heavenly Body Magic '(天体魔法 ''Tentai Mahō): ''Gia is not an extremely skilled user in Heavenly Body Magic, however her childhood friend Adonis is a rather skilled user in it. It is hinted that during her spare time, he has showed her a few spells. * 'Grand Chariot '(七星剣 ''Guran Shario): ''Gia used the last bit of magic she had after her final Take Over Soul had run out. Gia uses this as a last resort spell to not only pay homage to Adonis, but to assist in the defeat of a powerful enemy. 'Darkness Magic '(闇の魔法 ''Yami no Mahō): ''Ever since she began using her Take Over spells, Gia has become an extremely skilled user of Darkness Magic. In fact due to the evil soul that resides in her mind, Gia radiates an exceptional amount of darkness energy in her magical aura. A majority of her Take Over Souls use this type of magic and it is known as her specialty. *'Hades of the Flames (炎の冥王星 Honō no meiōsei): Gia acquired this spell after meeting Blakeley Quell, the strongest of Hades's children. This spell summons all of the darkness within the users aura and embeds their opponent in a sea of painful flames. Blakeley has said this had been her father's strongest Darkness Magic spell, seeing as he usually relied on the power of the Black Arts. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Thanks to her training with the Rune Knight Military, she has learned to do combat with various weapons of which are mainly swords or daggers. Gia proves the quality of her swordsman capabilities after she takes Adonis' Sword of Truth along with her to not only defeat an extremely dangerous dark guild, but to wordlessly tell him that she will return to help him out when the time comes. Equipment With Gia going through the Magic Council's military program, she was required to know how to use several weapons such as swords, katanas, daggers and even staves. She does not use many weapons due to the amount of power she already has thanks to her magic, but in ''The Angel's Rebirth! ''she takes Adonis' sword to remind him that she will come back. She uses his sword to assist in the defeat of a cultist guild. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Rune Knight Category:Half-Demon